


Up and coming

by starryeyeddoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyeddoe/pseuds/starryeyeddoe
Summary: I'm making a list of future fan fics. But I'm also taking requests for readerx13. You'll get credit, just lay out what you would like to see in the comments.





	Up and coming

Im taking ideas for seventeen story ideas! I'll Of course give credit to those who did it. I want to make an ongoing 13 x reader where you choose one in the end, like my last story (shameless advertising). Only thing is, I can't write smut as I'm not comfortable with doing so. Thank you! Up and coming is:

Street Dancer! AU Jun x reader

Nurse! AU JoshuaX volunteer reader

Coworker Au! Seongcheul X reader

Self defense Teacher! AU MinghaoX reader

Florist! AU Wonwoo X reader

Chef! AU Mingyu X reader

Art Professor Jeonghan X reader 

Heir to company!  AU DK X reader

It will take a while to write them- I have to work a lot- but I hope it'll be worth it.


End file.
